


It Is Wednesday, My Dude-

by PartOfThatArmy



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartOfThatArmy/pseuds/PartOfThatArmy
Summary: Peter was boredTony was confusedAnd F.R.I.D.A.y. stood by and watched





	It Is Wednesday, My Dude-

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done

Peter quickly swiped his phone off the counter in Stark's kitchen.

Huh.  _Stark's_ kitchen. Tony freaking Stark

He sprinted into the bathroom with his ridiculous old Spider-man suit.

Actually, it wasn't even a suit, but, eh.

He put it on and angled his phone camera at the mirror. 

"It is Wednesday, my dude-"

" _Peter, what the actual fUCK!?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so dumb oml  
> why does this exist


End file.
